H
by Tweedle-Dee1
Summary: Slight Au, Back at Hogwarts Harry and Draco's hate for each other escalates, however, a strange bond is forged when Draco shares his bad habit with Harry. Eventual HD, strong language, fighting, and recreational drug usage.
1. Chapter 1

Skag

Draco undid his belt, pulling it from the loops in his pants. A cigarette dangled from his mouth. He wrapped the belt around his arm and pulled it tight; with his left hand he stamped out his cigarette on the floor, tossig it to the other side of the room.

"Wotch it, you arse." An older man reprimanded Draco. He leaned back in his chair, tilting the front legs up.

"Just fuckin hand me the fuckin needle." The man spit into a cup, it was thick and brown from tobacco. He tossed the blonde a dirty look, but he gave in to him and handed him a needle, all cooked up and ready.

At Hogwarts

"Whae the fuckin hell dae you…." Draco caught himself, shutting his mouth tightly and shifting in his seat. Pansy and Goyle looked over at him with identical looks of confusion. He unconsciously tugged at his sleeve, shivering slightly. There was a pause as he gathered up his thoughts and composure, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it." He said coldly, turning away from them. Pansy put her hand on his shoulder, he jerked away, scowling.

"Jist…Just don't fucking touch me." He snapped at her, she withdrew her hand and held it as if it were wounded.

"We are worried about you, that's all." Draco felt his annoyance bubbling into rage in the pit of his stomach; he clenched and unclenched his fists, his jaw locking. He wanted to push Pansy so far away from him that she was nothing but a small dot in the distance, he wanted to rip her mouth off of her face and throw it away, and he wanted to run as far as his legs could take him. Away from her, away from Hogwarts, away from his withdraw. Something twisted inside of him, pain wracked through his body and he doubled over, squeezing his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around him. He shot up when he felt her hand on his back.

"You…you git away from me, you cunt. Ah'm fuckin—"

"Mister Malfoy! I'm shocked to here such language coming from you! Twenty points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall looked down on him sternly, her face rigid, lips pressed firmly together. "I don't ever want to hear such fowl language in my class room ever again, do you understand Mister Malfoy."

Draco tried to respond, but the pain was nearly unbearable, he was digging his nails into his skin to keep himself from passing out. His breathing was heavy, his whole face scrunched together.

"I said do you understand Mister Malfoy?" Her nostrils were flaring and turning white. The class laughed at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied through his clenched teeth. She looked down at him, frowning, considering whether to reprimand him for his tone, but deciding she would rather not get into it with him she turned around and went to her desk.

Draco shook hard, sweating, his teeth chattering. His robes were sticking to his back by the time that class let out. As the other students filtered quickly out of the classroom Draco struggled to get to his feet, his legs giving out from underneath him. Goyle tried to give him a hand but Draco turned on him, snapping. The other Slytherins, afraid of his volatile mood, left him alone, throwing him cautious glances over their shoulders as they left.

Once out of the classroom Draco used the wall, sliding along it.

"I cannae take it anymore." Draco inwardly cursed his rough, new accent. "Bloody spent too much time with those fucking Scottish cunts, fucked up my fucking phonetics. I need a hit."

"What do we have here, eh Harry?" Ron, Harry, and Seamus surrounded Draco, Neville behind them, standing on his toes. Draco rolled his head.

"Shite."

"Looks like we've got a lost ferret, don't it?" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking. He grabbed Draco by the front of his robe and pulled him close.

"And he doesn't look well." Draco sneered and spat in Harry's face, who reeled back in disgust.

"Fucking hell! That's nasty." And then he descended upon Malfoy, punching him in the stomach. Draco crumpled fast, curled into a fetal position on the floor. Feet kicked at him, in the stomach, the face, his legs. He tried to cover his face with his arms, holding the back of his head with his hands.

"Is that the best you can dae?" He taunted, blood seeping through his teeth, running down his nose. Ron pulled Draco up forcibly, pushing him up against the wall. Draco's head lolled to the side, his eyes rolling as he was kneed in the groin and tossed to the ground again.

"Guys, there's a professor coming!" Neville came running around the corner, he looked down at the battered Malfoy, his mouth agape, he paled slightly.

"Did you kill him?"

"Just come on!" Seamus said, grabbing his arm and took off down the hall. Draco crawled up the wall and slumped behind a statue, waiting for the professor to pass by. He held his breath, feeling the blood and saliva filling up his mouth. Professor Snape swept past, pausing at the sight of the fight and looking around. Draco pressed himself flat against the statue.

"I coulda sworn I heard…" The professor muttered before continuing on. Draco collapsed onto the floor, coughing up the blood and saliva.

He managed to pull himself down to the dungeons without further incident. Back in his room he pulled the curtains of his bed tight, casting a spell so that no one could open them but him. He got out his lighter and a small packet of white powder and tossed it onto his bed.

"Accio spoon and needle." He cooked up in bed, injecting the skag into his vein. He closed his eyes and let the euphoria hit him. It only lasted a few minutes, but those few minutes were better then anything, better than sex, than life, better than the most exciting thrill in the world. When it ended he fell back onto his bed, laying there staring up at the canopy on his bed. He laid there for the next few hours undisturbed, disappearing deep into the recesses of his mind. His mind and his body were relaxed, a content, tired smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Draco, Draco." The voice was faint at first, a distant calling of his name. Soft, barely audible, carried in the wind, on the wing of a bird. Then it began to come closer.

"Draco, come on, it's time for dinner. Draco."

"Aw, just leave him."

"We can't just leave him, did you see him today? He needs to eat."

"You're overly sentimental. Draco, come on mate, lets get going."

"I'm hungry, the first years will eat all the good food."

"Draco! DRACO? Come on, it's time for dinner you have to eat!" Draco's head rolled towards the voices, his eyes open, but heavily lidded. He reached up to open the curtain, but his hand wouldn't move. He concentrated all his energy at his arm, finally picking it up and drawing back the curtains. Six faces peered into his bed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do you think we should go get Professor Snape?" Draco lifted himself out of bed and waved his hand at them. He moved slowly, at a deliberate, careful pace. Pansy grabbed onto his arm, but he didn't notice. At dinner he just sat there and stared, contributing to the conversation late, as if he were on delay.

"I agree." He said, turning to Blaise.

"Agree about what?"

"You know, that the assignment in charms is ludicrous." Blaise shook his head, looking both amused and worried.

"Fuck you're out of it; I said that like five minutes ago." Pansy looked at Draco, examining him closely, furrowing her brow. She reached up and touched a purpling bruised on Draco's cheek.

"Where you get that bruise on your cheek?" He could feel himself coming down.

"Where do you think?" Theo threw down his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Was it Potter? And the fucking Weasel?" Draco nodded slowly, many of the Slytherins reacted violently, spitting out threats and curse words, damning and fucking the Gryffindors.

"S'alright. We'll get them back." It couldn't be determined who actually said it, most think it was Blaise, but everyone agreed wholeheartedly, their fists clenched and their mouths thick with saliva, hungry for revenge. They didn't care what the excuse was; they just wanted a reason to beat on the Gryffindors.

The next day to prevent a repeat of the day before Draco snorted up a line of speed before going to class. His classmates were encouraged by the change of his mood; Pansy groped him, keeping her body close to his. Blaise talked to him passionately about revenge.   
After classes were over the Slytherins followed their prey. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville headed to the quidditch pitch to get in some informal practice before dinner, to relieve the stresses of the day, the Slytherins followed them into the locker rooms, waiting for the perfect moment. As the Gryffindors were changing from their school robes to their casual the Slytherins jumped them.

Blaise jumped on top of Ron, punching him in the face twice, blood flowed from his broken nose. Crabbe and Goyle were making easy work of Seamus and Dean, while Theo corned Neville. He rolled his eyes, kicking the other boy who started to cry. He grabbed Neville by the hair and smashed his head against the brick wall; the pudgy boy slumped to the ground unconscious. Theo turned to help Blaise with Ron, who held him as Theo went at him.

Potter and Draco disappeared early on in the fight. Draco had jumped Harry and dragged him violently into the very last shower stall, closing and locking the door. The two of them began to beat the shit out of the other. Covered in sweat and blood, both breathing hard, Draco reached behind Harry and turned on the shower. Harry jumped back.

"Fuck!" Before throwing another punch into Draco's stomach, they continued to scuffle. Harry had Draco in a head lock, hitting his head against the tile wall while Draco stepped on Harry's feet and elbowed him hard repeatedly in the chest when Draco cried out.

"Hold on, hold on, just one second. Shite, shit, fuck. Potter, jist hold up." Confused, Harry hesitantly let Draco out of the head lock; he stood up, his face streaked with blood.

"Turn that shite off." Draco gestured towards the shower while digging through his pockets.

"You're the one who turned it on."

"Jist turn it off." He hushed his voice. Harry obeyed, begrudgingly.

"Why'd you—"

"Shut the fuck up, you cunt." Harry glared at Draco, about to punch him again, but then he heard Snape and McGonagall's voices in the room. The others had stopped fighting and were now being punished. Draco and Harry kept still; Harry leaned forward slightly to peer out of a small crack. He leaned back.

"Okay, they're gone now."

"Good." Draco continued to dig through his pockets, finally finding what he wanted, producing a little white packet. He examined it before letting out a breath of relief. Harry looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" Draco lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Like tae find oot, Pothead?" He looked at Draco with skepticism. "C'moan, Potty, jist dae it." Harry reached out for the packet, but Draco jerked it out of reach, dangling it in the air.

"Are those drugs? And why the fuck are you talking like that?"

"Like whit?"

"Like fucking you're from Scotland, only fucking not." Draco just shrugged, opening up the shower door and limped out of the stall, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was fucking radge in thir." He muttered, sitting down on the bench. Harry stood across from him. Draco ignored him, cutting himself another line of speed.

"What is it?" Harry asked again. Draco sneered.

"Jist a wee pick-me-up." Harry cautiously moved closer.

"Is it coke?" Draco shook his head.

"Ah daen touch that shite. It's jist a bit of speed. What aboot it?" Draco looked up at Harry expectantly, who looked around him and shrugged.

"Only if you stop talking like a fucked up Scotsman."

"Fair nuff." Draco cut another line for Harry. He squatted down and watched as Draco plugged his nose and snorted up his line.

"Don't you usually use a bank note?"

"Don't have one, less you'd like to snort using a sickle. Without a bank note works near as well, far as I can tell."

Harry followed Draco's example, snorting up the speed. Not used to snorting substances up his nose his eyes teared up and he ran his hand under his nose a few times.

"Like it?" Harry just shrugged.

"It might take a little while to kick in; you'll feel it when it does. We should probably be getting back, should be close to dinner then, eh? First I suppose we should clean ourselves up, I hear you're a decent healer, what about it?" Harry took out his wand and looked in the mirror, scrutinizing and calculating his injuries. He cast a few spells and the cuts went away and the bruises began to fade.

"Do me now." Draco demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I gave you drugs, free of charge."

"I didn't ask, you offered."

"But you took it didn't you? Come on." Harry sighed kneeling down next to Draco, examining his face closely.

"You could say please." He grumbled before casting a series of healing spells before withdrawing his wand. "There. Done."

"Great, now lets get the fuck out of here." Draco clapped his hands together and leapt up. Harry followed suit. As they walked back to the castle in complete, but strangely comfortable silence Harry turned to Draco.

"I don't feel any different."

"You will." And with those words the two parted ways.

During dinner Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table, there, four battered Gryffindors listened as Harry spoke fast, his eyes round and his hands moving. He laughed, turning back to his own battered friends. Blaise leaned close to Draco.

"Where did you and Potty run off to?"

"The showers, we duked it out there."

"Ah, so you pussies hid while the rest of us got busted." Draco sipped his water.

"Not really, we were just beating the shit out of each other when the professors happened to come in. It isn't our fault that we didn't get caught." Theo pointed at Draco, his mouth full of food still, he swallowed as he spoke.

"Yeah, if you two were really beating the shit out of each other why don't you have a fucking scratch on you, huh?" Draco ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his food.

"I got Pothead to heal me."

"What!"

"Yeah, we thought since you got caught if we walked in here all bruised and bloody they'd know we were there, so we thought if he healed both of us there was no way that either of us could get pegged."

"Why didn't he just heal himself then? Save his own skin?" Blaise asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Cause I told him if he did that I'd turn his sorry ass into to Snape. He's a pretty sensible guy, considering. So he healed both of us. So what?" Draco pushed around the food on his plate, shoving it away. "I'm not that hungry, I think I'm gonna go to the library." He got up and walked towards the exit, making a detour at the Gryffindor table. He was greeted with glares and threats, but he ignored them, leaning down.

"Are you feeling it?" He smirked. Harry looked up at him and laughed.

"Hell yeah I'm feeling it."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco rolled over onto his side and stared at Harry who was intently looking at the sky, his pupils dilated, his face washed out. He looked like a cartoon character. Draco reached out to touch his face, as his fingers brushed Harry's cheek his skin rippled like water. Draco's eyes widened and he ran his fingers down his face, watching it move like water.

"You're face is water."

"I know." Harry replied, keeping his eyes on the sky, barely feeling Draco's fingers trailing across his face. He reached up and felt the sky, tasting the robins-egg blue of the sky. It melted in his mouth, swirling around in his head, when he closed his eyes he could see it there, taste it there. They'd taken shrooms, the amanita muscaria variety, an hour ago and Harry was tripping hard. The clouds shifted in the skies and he saw his parents there, his mother winked at him.

"I can see my parents. There in the clouds."

"They are the clouds." Draco tapped Harry's nose, watching as his whole face distort. "That's what happens when people die, they turn into clouds."

"Yeah. They're always talking to us, the wind carries their voices. But people's minds are always too clogged up that they can't hear them. If they just cleared out all the bullshit of life that clutters their brain and just listened they would hear them." Draco nodded, pressing his palms against Harry's head, his fingers disappearing beneath Harry's masses of hair.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked softly, closing his eyes again.

"I'm putting my hands into your head so that I can read your mind."

"I see them there, I can feel them. You're reading my mind right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, you were thinking about how the birds fly into the clouds and sing the messages from the living to the dead."

"Exactly. How we unconsciously give them messages to deliver, that's why carrier pigeons worked, because that's their job." The lapsed into silence, Draco removed his hands from Harry's head and watched the bark on the tree running down like a waterfall. They were behind the tool shed next to the Forbidden forest, lying on the grass. Draco's right cheek was bruised and his lip cracked and caked with dry blood from the fight they'd had early that morning. Neither of them noticed Hermione approaching.

"Harry, Harry! What the hell are you doing out here and with Malfoy." She saw the bruise on Draco and glared down at them, her hands on her hips. "Were you two fighting again? Christ. How many times do I have to tell you Harry? He just isn't worth it. Just come on, let's go, we're supposed to be studying with Dean, Seamus, and Lavender for the potions test, remember?"

Harry sat up but didn't say anything, completely overwhelmed by her. He turned and looked at Draco, but Draco wasn't any help, he was just sitting there, his eyes distractedly adverted on the grass. Harry looked down at the grass and blinked, there were letters forming. He knew Draco was trying to send him a message in the grass, it wasn't English, but he could understand it.

"What's wrong Harry? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Slowly he looked up at Hermione, but he couldn't say anything to her. She was so hostile, it made him nervous. She pulled him up by his arm and stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your pupils are really dilated." Harry twitched, he wanted get away from her, but he couldn't, her hand was gripping him like iron. His eyes flashed back at Draco who was looking at him intently. He didn't know what to say to her or how to, she wouldn't understand, she would see right through him, she would try to take him away from his body.

"What the fuck did you do to him Malfoy? Did you poison him or something?" Malfoy didn't answer her, instead he moved towards Harry, stepping behind him to shield himself from Hermione.

"It's really hostile here." He said to Harry, hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

"Look, if you two don't tell me what's going on—"

"Oy! Hermione, come on! The study group needs you!" Seamus waved his arms, coming towards him. Draco backed up until he was completely behind Harry. Hermione took one last withering glance at Draco before grabbing Harry by the hand and walking towards Seamus. Harry followed helplessly. Draco watched as the castle swallowed them up. He knew that Harry had at least four more hours worth of tripping and at least two hours for coming down. He also knew it was near impossible to talk to people who weren't on shrooms, and since this was Harry's first time he was worried it would turn into a bad trip. But there wasn't anything he could do; he wouldn't be any help to Harry, not when he was in that condition.

Paranoia took over Harry, all the students around him were hostile and unwelcoming, he didn't know what to do when they spoke to him, and the walls kept moving, something was in them. The bookshelves in the library were breathing hard and it was shaking the books which threatened to fall at any moment. He sat down in the chair that Hermione pulled out for him, he didn't say anything when the group greeted him with 'hello's' and 'how are you's'. His mouth went dry and he felt trapped. He was confused, he didn't understand why his friends had captured him and were now holding him hostage.

"Harry's a little out of it; he had a fight with Malfoy. I think the ferret hit him with some sort of hex, I don't now. He just seems really disoriented, maybe a distraction spell or confusion spell."

"Damned Slytherin. We should—" He gave Harry a strange look, cocking his head to the side. Harry was looking at his book, but kept looking up, his eyes seemingly following nothing but his hands reached out to grab it none the less. Seamus looked over to Hermione who just shook her head and opened her potions book.

"Maybe one of you should walk him back to the dorms. He won't be any use here and he sure as hell won't get anything out of it." Dean volunteered, wanting to get out of studying potions. He escorted Harry up to the tower, watching the boy in amusement and concern. He led Harry to his bed. Harry lay down and spent the remainder of his trip isolated within himself, boxed in by his four poster bed that kept away everyone who wanted to harm him.

Ron drew open Harry's curtains, letting the morning sunlight flood in. Harry shifted and moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, shielding them.

"How are you feeling today, mate?" He peered down at Harry, his face exploded with freckles, his hair invariably fire red illuminated in the morning light. His nose wagged in concern for Harry.

"I feel like fucking…I'm just tired, Ron. Close the goddamned…" He trailed off, rubbing his palms into his eyes.

"'Lest you can talk today. Oh, and Hermione said to check your eyes, said they were all fucked up yesterday. Lemme see." Harry removed his arm and peered at Ron impatiently.

"There, okay, there is nothing weird about my eyes." He threw himself around and covered his head with a pillow. "Now close those goddamned curtains." Harry growled, muffled by the pillow over his head.

"It's time for breakfast, mate."

"Fuck off." Ron closed the curtains slowly, watching Harry closely.

"Just stay away from Malfoy for a while, alright?" Harry listened as Ron left, lifting the pillow from his head. When he heard the door close and the voices disappear down the stairwell he threw down the pillow, curled up and went to sleep.

"Harry, hey, Pothead!" Draco reached out and grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him close to his face, their noses nearly touching. He sneered. "Why don't you respond? It's rude, didn't anyone teach you proper etiquette?"

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry tried to pull away but Draco had forced him into a corner hidden behind a statue of some wizard.

"Potter, Potter, Potter." Draco slid his tongue inside Harry's ear. His eyes went wide with shock and his hands moved to Draco's chest, pushing hard. "Don't fight it, don't you find me absolutely, undeniably sexually intriguing?"

They kissed, Draco pressed his lips forcibly onto Harry's, smirking into the kiss. Harry violently shook Draco, trying to pry him off, while maintaining the kiss. His tongue slipped into Draco's mouth as he punched Draco in the stomach. As Draco began to lose himself in the kiss he let down his guard, giving Harry the chance to throw him across the hall. Draco's thin, lithe body crashed against the stone wall, seemingly coming out of nowhere. The students jumped out of the way in surprise, gathering around him, peering down at the blonde slumped against the wall. They parted as Harry pushed his way through, picking Draco up by the front of his robes, turning him around and smashing his face into the wall. The people around them gasped, nearly in unison, Harry twitched his head around and glared. He pressed Draco hard against the wall, digging his knee into his back, grinding it. He smashed his head against the wall again, and then once more. Draco was crying, wiggling against Harry, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. He felt himself being tossed to the floor; he looked up and saw Harry starting to walk away, a girl screamed when she saw Draco's face. He composed himself, wiping the blood from his eyes.

"Well, well, Pothead, all this pent up primal lust you have!" He spit, his limbs shaking as he attempted to pull himself up. "Where are you going?" He got to his feet, swaying, his head rolling. "Coward! Why don't you just come finish the job, huh? Why the fuck don't you just fucking kill me? Come back."

Harry turned on his heels and stalked back to Draco, wrapping his arms around him, helping him stand.

"You're making a fool of yourself." Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

"I'm making a fool of myself? You're the one who attacked me in front of the whole student body with such animalistic violence for no fucking reason."

"No reason! No bloody reason! You're the one who—" He was cut off by Draco smashing his lips against his. He pushed him against the wall, tasting his blood, saliva, tears, and snot. He kissed him ferociously, biting his bottom lip, tearing it. Draco's mouth filled with fresh, coppery, warm blood. He grabbed the back of Harry's head, running his hands through his hair, pulling it, raking his finger tips over the scalp.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him off the other boy. Draco stumbled, falling to his knees. Harry tried to kneel down and help him but Hermione's firm grip, now combined with Ron's kept him up.

"What the hell were you doing, Harry?" She didn't know what to do with him, she was furious, her nostrils flared; her face was pulled so tightly it was turning white. Her eyes landed on Draco whose face was mashed into a bloody pulp, nausea swept through her.

"You didn't do that to him, did you Harry?" Harry only nodded, prying himself free and kneeling down next to Draco. He ran his fingers gingerly through his hair, brushing them against a large, bloody bump. Draco flinched.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Draco nodded slowly, looking up at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and began to heal Draco's wounds.

"Harry mate, you did this to him?" Ron said gently, squatting down next to Harry, his hand on his shoulder. Harry ignored him. "That's what all these people are saying. Harry, you could get expelled for something like this. You're lucky a professor hasn't already come….Lets get out of here, okay."

"I have to finish healing him."

"Harry, you can heal him somewhere else, if a professor catches you and him, with him looking like that, you'll, you'll, I doubt even Dumbledore could save your ass. Come on, let's get out of here." Ron had a quiet desperation laced with fear in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Help me with him." Ron and Harry picked him up; Harry wrapped his arm around his waist. Draco's head rested against Harry's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck, his hair brushing his cheek. Hermione followed, quietly confused, her hands stuffed in her pockets.


End file.
